A Lazy Evening Anniversary
by Plural Days
Summary: A lazy afternoon after a whole year together.


It was a bright and quiet day at the Twilight Town Cafe. Roxas sighed behind the counter before his head shot up hearing the jingle of the door being opened. He immediately went back to his relaxed stance when he realized it was Axel. The man was sauntering up to the counter leaning forward on one elbow smiling at him.

"Hey Rox, what are you doing tonight?" Axel asked. Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to keep his smile under control.

"I was going to sleep, also if you're not going to order you shouldn't be up here, _sir_." He said sarcastically.

"There's nobody even here. Besides, I guess you don't want to go see Oath-keeper and Oblivion with me tonight since you'll be too busy _sleeping_? They're both in Traverse town for one night only." Axel said smirking as he brought up two tickets and held them out for Roxas to see. Roxas's eyes widened as he stared at them.

"That's the battle of the bands! It's been sold out for months! Axel where did you get those?!" Roxas yelled reaching out to grab them. Axel pulled back with a cocky grin.

" A man has his ways." He said easily stowing the tickets away in his pocket before leaning back over the counter. "It is our one year tonight, I figured you'd like to do something more than sleep." Axel continued, smiling now at the excitement in Roxas' eyes.

"I guess seeing a battle of the bands between my two favorites would be marginally better than sleep, even if you're there." He said leaning closer to Axel who pouted spreading his arms.

"Wow thanks Rox, you know maybe I'll take Demyx instead." He joked. Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned over the counter pressing a short kiss to Axel's lips before retreating with a small smile.

"Thank you, seriously. I love you Axel and I'd love to see the concert with you." He said sincerely. Axel felt his heart melt.

"Of course, I love you too. I'll let you get back to you shift. See you tonight Rox." He said before turning around and waving as he sauntered out the door of the small cafe.

"Roxas, what did I say about the PDA in the cafe?" Asked Namine walking out from her office with a sly smile and her arms crossed.

"It was barely even a kiss." Roxas said defensively. Namine grinned.

"I can't believe it's been one year since you two got together." She teased. Roxas nudged her with his elbow and smiled.

" Not that it's any of your business." He said giving her a pointed look.

"I'm your sister, of course it's my business." She said sweetly.

"Of course, why don't you ever bother Sora then?" He pointed out.

"Because it didn't take him three years of pinning to finally confess to his crush." She sing-songed cheerfully.

"Thanks for reminding me." He groaned feeling a blush creeping to his cheeks. She patted his back and kissed the top of his head.

"I've still got work to do, and so do you. I'll talk to you later little brother." She said smiling before making her way back into the back office. He sighed counting down the minutes until he was off the clock.

The sky grew dark as he finished up closing the cafe. He sighed when it started to rain, drops falling onto his head. Of course it would start just as he had to walk home. He let out an irritated huff and made his way back to the apartment he and Axel shared.

When he finally got inside he was soaked through. He shrugged off his hoodie and took off his shoes. He already felt exhausted but he needed to get dressed and at least a little dry before the concert. He heard Axel in the other room and felt a little better.

"Hey Rox is that you?" Axel called making his way into view. Axel was staring at him before shaking his head. "I told you to take an umbrella this morning." Axel said before walking away only to come back a few moments later with a towel.

"Like I asked-" The next part of his sentence was muffled by the towel being thrown over his head.

"Yeah yeah I'm a know it all." Axel said rubbing the towel on top of Roxas's head.

"Axel! Stop!" He yelped as Axel thoroughly messed up his hair.

"Relax, see now your hair's dry!" He said with a grin, looking down at Roxas. He couldn't believe how good the other looked even with his blonde hair poking up in all different directions like that. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Roxas's nose.

"Go dry off and get ready and we'll go. We'll take an umbrella, just in case." He said cheekily before gently pushing Roxas in the direction of the bathroom. Roxas huffed but walked into the bathroom.

After about an hour of careful preparation Roxas and Axel were ready to hit the road. Roxas climbed into the passenger seat as Axel turned the key in the ignition and turned up the radio with a wide smile.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked peeking over at him as they drove.

"Yeah Rox? What's up?" Axel asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's nothing." Roxas trailed off and Axel laughed.

"Come on, you can't just leave me hanging like that, what's on your mind?" Axel asked.

"Just, it's been a really good year." Roxas said glancing at Axel.

"Yeah, it really has been." Axel said shrugging.

"I just, I guess I just wanted to let you know I love you." Roxas said turning to stare out the window feeling heat creep up his neck and to his cheeks. Axel sent him a sidelong glance and smiled.

"I love you too, remember when we crushed on each other for three years like idiots and it took getting stuck out in the middle of nowhere on a road trip in the middle of a storm to get us to finally tell each other?" Axel asked with a chuckle remembering the moment they had confessed.

"How could I forget? It was our first big fight." Roxas asked staring at Axel.

"Yeah, in hindsight it was kind of a shitty situation." Axel admitted.

"I guess, but it worked out." Roxas said with a small smile.

"Just making sure you got it memorized." Axel joked. Roxas shook his head and leaned against the window. It had certainly been a rough start but after that trip they had gotten together. He found himself zoning out as they got closer to Traverse Town.

They arrived to the concert minutes before it was to start and rushed to the doors presenting their tickets to the man in front who nodded and allowed them entrance. As they walked in they could hear yelling from all of the fans as the concert began. The battle began and music filled the air.

Roxas was ecstatic and Axel had begun to dance next to him, before pulling him into the dance as well. Roxas laughed but allowed himself to be danced with. He knew he had two left feet but in this moment, with his two favorite bands playing and Axel there in the dim concert lights in the middle of a crowd Roxas found he didn't care, he danced the night away with his boyfriend.

The concert was over far sooner than either of them would've liked but they were tired and more than willing to make their way home. The night was still as they sped by, a quiet tune from the radio keeping the air between them soft. Axel had one hand on the wheel while the other was being held by Roxas.

"I love you." Roxas said softly. Axel glanced over at him for a brief moment.

"I love you too, even if you did step on my feet" Axel joking.

"Maybe your feet are too big." Roxas lifted Axel's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the knuckles before leaning back sighing contently.

"You know what they say about big feet." Axel prodded grinning. Roxas rolled his eyes and let himself smile.

It wasn't like this every day, calm and silent. Over the past year they had their problems, but they had also found more comfort and love in each other than they knew what to do with. The relationship was never perfect but tonight they both knew that it was worth every broken moment, and every disagreement, and every setback. It was worth it one thousand times over for the moments like this where they had each other, and the hum of the car as they drove into the night, going home together.

Bonus.

Roxas yawned as they pushed into their apartment, Axel right behind him.

"I told you it was a good idea to bring the umbrella." He said triumphantly, shaking it off of any water before they entered. Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled.

"You were right, for once." Roxas teased. "Come on, I still have to give you your present." Axel looked at him and grinned.

"Is it something in the bedroom?" He asked eyebrows wiggling flirtatiously. Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"As if. Come on know it all." He smiled continued walking over the the couch, taking a seat and pulling out a small, painstakingly wrapped gift from it's hiding spot behind a cushion. Axel sat beside him on the couch staring at the gift curiously as Roxas set it in his lap. Axel glanced at Roxas for a moment before tearing away the wrapping paper to reveal a little book. He slowly opened it and felt his eyes widen at the sight. In the front cover it said "Axel and Roxas's one year together" in red letters, the page around it filled with pictures from throughout the year. Pictures from the road trip with him driving, and a few selfies they took, pictures of them with sea salt icecream from the top of the clock tower, pictures of them both sleepy obviously just out of bed with hair poking up every which way but holding each other's hands, and so many others.

"Roxas, where did you get all of these?" Axel asked flipping through the book and seeing more and more pictures of them together, some he remembered taking, others were taken from a distance. Roxas shrugged glancing away.

"Namine helped mostly, I asked around to see if anyone had pictures of us and-well yeah." Roxas said fidgeting nervously. "I know it's small compared to the concert but I figured you might like it? It probably seems stupid now." Roxas said shrugging a little helplessly, at least before Axel pulled him into a very tight hug.

"It's perfect, I couldn't have asked for a better present." Axel said holding him and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Happy one year Axel." Roxas said softly.

"One of many." Axel promised.


End file.
